Les Aventures Canadiennes de Sam Le Moose
by Litany Riddle
Summary: De l'auto-stop dans la forêt canadienne, un chauffard, un orignal, un blessé grave, tout ça une nuit de pleine lune... Les loups-garou et autres monstres ne sont pas loin, ils évoluent à la lisière de notre monde sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte, depuis notre petite vie bien tranquille et banale...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pour l'instant tout est à moi ! Pour une fois !

Et ce chapitre là est autobiographique sauf la vraiment toute fin.

Oui, ma vie est devenue une fanfiction toute pourrie légèrement cross over Supernatural The French Mistake / On The Road...  
Je voulais juste vous demander votre avis sur la suite, mais seulement après le deuxième chapitre que je n'ai pas encore tapé.

NOTE: pour mes autres fics, OS etc, je suis au Canada et aux USA depuis 4 mois, j'ai traversé le continent 3 fois et fini la Trans Canadienne Highway d'ailleurs (donnez-moi un cookie. Ou écrivez-moi une fic.) donc je n'ai pas d'ordi et ici ils ont des claviers sans accents avec les lettres dans le désordre par rapport aux claviers français donc là j'ai piqué un ordi à une française mais je vais pas rester longtemps avec elle... je taperais tout ce que j'ai écrit... un jour... si je survis...

Ceci dit un énoooorme MERCI à **Barjy** qui a accepté de recopier certaines de mes fics que je lui envoie par lettres sur papier.

Je vous aime toutes mes petites poulettes.

* * *

**Les Aventures Canadiennes de Sam The Moose**** : **

Cette histoire a commencé alors que j'étais en train d'écrire du Destiel. Enfin pas vraiment mais je trouve que c'est un bon début. Il était trois heures du matin et je me penchais fiévreusement sur ce même cahier, assise dans le siège passager d'une cabine d'un énorme camion routier qui filait à vive allure sur la Trans Canadienne Highway. Le chauffeur m'avait ramassée le soir en banlieue d'une ville du New Brunswick et m'avait bien avancée de 700km, et nous étions à présent dans la province de Nova Scotta. J'entamais courageusement la partie "hot" de mon OS, me demandant tout de même pourquoi j'écrivais du Destiel: je n'avais aucune idée originale à proposer et il y avait déjà suffisamment d'excellentes (ou de vraiment mauvaises) fics sur Dean et Castiel.

C'est à ce moment là que le chauffeur gara le camion sur un chemin adjacent à l'autoroute en pleine forêt et me dit qui il avait besoin d'une sieste. Je répondis distraitement et replongeais dans mes écrits. Il m'interpella de nouveau et tapota le matelas près de lui: "viens te reposer près de moi". Je déclinais poliment.

Vingt minutes et quelques kilomètres plus loin je me fis débarquer sans ménagement au milieu de nul part.

J'enfilais mon énorme sac à dos rouge, Sam The Moose-pillow (un oreiller en forme d'orignal que j'avais acheté dans les Montagnes Rocheuses et grâce a qui je perdais TOUTE crédibilité en temps que voyageuse) et qui était toujours accroché au côté de mon sac se balançait au rythme de mes pas.

Je marchais le long de la highway silencieuse qui coupait l'épaisse forêt en deux. J'entendais les chouettes hululer et les bruits de la foret résonnaient sur l'asphalte. Ce n'était pas très rassurant, et avec la faible lumière de la pleine lune voilée par les nuages de pluie je voyais à peine où je mettais les pieds, craignant à chaque instant de me tordre une cheville sur les gravillons et de me faire entraîner par terre par le poids de mon sac a dos. Il ne manquerait plus que je me casse une cheville...

J'arrivais à un embranchement et vérifiais avec les panneaux au dessus de l'autoroute ma direction. Je tournais à droite et avisais au loin un lampadaire : parfait, je pourrais profiter de la lumière pour faire du stop avec moins de crainte qu'on ne me voit au dernier moment dans les phares de la voiture. Enfin... encore fallait il qu'il y en ait, des voitures! Il devait être 3h40 du matin et ça faisait un bon quart d'heure que je marchais et pas une voiture n'était passée.

Le lampadaire était de l'autre côté de l'autoroute, je choisis l'endroit le mieux placé et déposais avec soulagement mon sac qui commençait à me meurtrir les épaules.

Puis commença l'attente.

Je me doutais, et à raison, que je devrais passer la nuit ici et attendre que le jour pointe: personne ne s'arrêtait pour ramasser une fille toute seule entre minuit et 6h du matin, ca ressemblait trop à un traquenard.

La nuit posait comme une chape au dessus de moi, et la forêt très dense devint vite étouffante. J'étais coupée du monde, seule, et le temps semblait s'étirer à l'infini. Evidemment j'avais perdu mon téléphone à Woodstock et je n'avais pas l'heure. J'avais bêtement peur des wendigos et je me forçais à penser qu'ils n'existaient que dans l'imaginaire populaire et Supernatural. Je touchais mon petit couteau dans ma poche ; en cet instant, il ne m'apportait aucun réconfort... Ma gourde de voyage était presque vide aussi je me résolu à ne boire qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Je pensais que je pourrais toujours aller lécher la rosée des feuilles au bord de la forêt. Qui devaient être pleines de poussière de l'autoroute...

Pour tromper l'ennuis et la solitude, j'ouvris "Sur La Route" de Jack Kerouac. C'était le seul livre que j'avais. Je lus quelques pages. Les mésaventures de Sal Paradise et Dean Moriarty (les personnages dont Eric Kripke s'était inspiré pour les prénoms de Sam et Dean Winchester) dans leur Ford Hudson à travers les USA me firent relativiser mes propres déboires. J'en vins tout de même à maudire Eric Kripke une énième fois. S'il n'avait pas créé Supernatural, je n'aurais pas lu le livre Sur La Route et revu le film et je ne serais pas partie sur les routes avec un sac à dos dans un pays dont je ne parlais pas la langue.

La lumière était trop faible et je m'esquintais rapidement les yeux. Je rangeais le livre. De toute façon j'étais ivre de fatigue. Les quelques voitures qui passèrent (peut-être une douzaine) semblèrent accélérer à ma vue... Au bout d'une heure, il se mis à pleuvoir. Comme si la nuit et le froid et suffisaient pas... Personne ne voudrait prendre une personne mouillée et son sac dans sa voiture ! A part les serial killers psychopathes...

Je sortis le sac imperméable de protection de mon sac à dos et l'installais sur celui ci. Je n'en avais pas pour le petit sac à dos aussi je le calais tout contre le gros, dos à la pluie en espérant qu'elle ne tomberait pas plus fort. Puis pour couvrir les bruits inquiétants de la forêt et pour me redonner du courage, je me mis à chanter. La veille au soir, l'épisode 200 de Supernatural était passé à la télévision américaine et j'avais eut la chance d'avoir un ordinateur et de me connecter à la CW. C'était le premier épisode de Supernatral que je voyais en direct. J'enchaînais donc les "Carry On" dont je ne connaissais que la première et la dernière phrase, ce qui donnait beaucoup de "nhin nhin nhin nhin" entre les deux. J'essayais aussi de me souvenir des chansons de l'épisode mais sans succès. Evidemment moi qui ne chantais jamais en public, ici, toute seule, je me déchirais la gorge, m'inquiétant de ne pas avoir d'eau mais n'arrêtant pas pour autant. Et moi qui ne dansais jamais en public, je me tortillais, me déhanchais, m'abandonnais à la danse et faisais voler les graviers dans tous les sens. Au moins j'étais réchauffée, mais assoiffée.

Quand des voitures passaient, je prenais la pose, pouce levé et tendu, et essayais d'avoir l'air normale. Je me souvenais très bien de ce que j'avais dit à Jared Padalecki à la convention de Toronto : "Faisons du stop ensemble les gars", avec Jensen et Misha, et j'avais collé Sam The Moose-Pillow dans les bras de Jared en lui disant "try to be cute, try to be cute. Make the puppy eyes, make the puppy eyes", ce à quoi il avait opiné vigoureusement et mit en application. Et maintenant je me répétais à moi même cette phrase... Mais je devais etre bien moins mignonne que Jared puisque personne ne s'arrêtait... Et la nuit s'éternisait...

Alors que plus une voiture ne s'était présentée depuis dix minutes et que je massacrais allègrement "Carry On" en remuant le cul, un animal majestueux sorti de la foret à quelques pas de moi. Il était immense, c'était un orignal. Le clair de lune l'éclairait assez pour que je puisse faire la différence entre un cerf et un orignal. Je m'arrêtais aussitôt de chanter et fouillais frénétiquement mes poches pour sortir ma bombe au poivre. On utilisait ça aussi en cas d'attaque d'ours et je savais que l'orignal pouvait être aussi dangereux et meurtrier. Il n'avait pas peur des humains et chargeait. Pour l'instant celui-ci ne semblait pas faire grand cas de moi, il semblait désorienté et errait dans les fourrés. Soudain il bondit sur la route, un peu plus haut que moi, ses sabot claquèrent sur le bitume. Je vis clairement ses bois se découper dans le ciel. C'était magnifique. C'est alors qu' une voiture arriva sur l'autre voie. Voulant la fuir, l'orignal se jeta sous les roues d'un pick-up sur ma voie. Le bruit résonna contre les arbres de la forêt et la route en porta longtemps l'écho. Le pick-up fini sur le bas côté, et l'orignal s'enfuit de l'autre côté, dans la forêt, en traînant la patte et en mugissant. L'impact avait été terrible et il y avait eut un bruit de tôle froissée. Cet animal était étonnamment résistant.

Je vérifiais la route, ne voulant pas imiter l'orignal et traversais pour aller rejoindre le pick-up, m'enquérir de l'état des passagers.


	2. Chapter 2

Je vis vraiment dans une fanfiction de The French Mistake : actuellement je suis dans une ferme d'Alpacas sur l'île de Vancouver parce que Geneviève et Jared Padaleki sont censé en avoir un dans leur jardin... La prochaine fois qu''on me dit de regarder une série parce qu'il y a du slash j'irais plutôt manger une pomme.

* * *

**Chapitre Deux :**

Il ne devait pas y avoir de blessés car le conducteur remit les gaz à fond et s'élança de nouveau plein pot sur l'autoroute, me laissant en plan dans la fumée du pot d'échappement.

Je revins à ma place piteusement et reprit l'attente. La nuit n'en finissait pas, les phares des voitures m'éblouissaient cruellement et j'avais de plus en plus soif. Mais alors que je me reprenais à pousser la chansonnette, un cri de douleur tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain s'éleva de la forêt dans la direction où l'orignal était parti. Je frissonnais violemment, j'étais déjà glacée de froid et me voilà glacée de peur. Ce pourrait-il que le moose blessé rendu fou ait attaqué quelqu'un dans la forêt ou sur une route de campagne ? Mais aussi quel clampin était assez con pour être dehors dans la forêt à une heure pareille ?

Si je l'étais quelqu'un d'autre pouvait l'être.

J'attendis quelques minutes, en proie à la panique. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose dans ma situation...

Les cris reprirent, plus faibles.

C'était très clairement en train de devenir de la non assistance à personne en danger. Ayant perdu mon téléphone portable je ne pouvais pas appeler les urgences, et ici au Canada il n'y avait pas de téléphone d'urgence le long de l'autoroute. La première station service devait être à quatre-vingt kilomètres et je me savais loin de toute ville ou village... Les cris s'espaçaient... J'avais toujours la possibilité de sortir ma lampe frontale et mon poncho de pluie orange réfléchissant et de m'élancer sur l'autoroute pour stopper de force une voiture... c'était un plan dangereux et j'optais plutôt pour ceci : comme je ne pouvais as prendre le risque de marcher dans la forêt avec mon sac à dos ultra lourd, je le laissais sur le bord de la highway, où il servirait aussi de point de repère s'il y avait besoin de me chercher dans le pire des scénarios. J'allégeais mon petit sac de tout ce qui était inutile, puis mis dedans ma trousse à pharmacie et le poncho de survie, agissant comme les couvertures du même nom, le peu d'eau qu'il me restait, ma serviette de toilette. En revanche je laissais la nourriture, ne voulant pas attirer les animaux. Je mis ma lampe frontale et la réglais, puis traversais la route et m'engageais dans la forêt, serrant ma bombe au poivre dans une main et mon couteau prêt à être dégainé de l'autre. L'eau me tomba sur les lunettes, le visage, à mesure que je m'avançait dans les branchages. Bientôt mes chaussettes furent trempées, ainsi que on pantalon. J'avançais très péniblement, essayant de tailler tout droit pour ne pas me perdre. Si je ne trouvais rien je m'arrêterais de toute façon à 400 mètres de la route, plus loin je ne pourrais plus entendre entendre assez bien les voitures. Je serais obligée soit d'arrêter enfin une voiture, soit de marcher jusqu'à une habitation, ce qui pouvait largement laisser le temps au soleil de se lever.

Après un pénible périple dans la forêt, j'entendis des gémissements à ma droite. L'homme n'était pas loin. L'homme car il n'y avait qu'eux pour être aussi inconscients pour se balader dans la forêt à cette heure-ci, et que la voix qui poussait ces cris et gémissements était très masculine.

Les arbres se clairsemèrent rapidement et je débouchais enfin sur une clairière. Je levais la tête de mes pieds et le rayon de ma torche éclaira tout de suite un corps humain nu moitié allongé sur un tronc d'arbre au sol. Je poussais un glapissement de peur et me cachais les yeux,mon cri continuant en quelque chose de ridicule comme "Gahahahaaaaa..." C'était une chose que d'y avoir réfléchit, mais tomber sur un blessé grave au milieu d'une forêt la nuit dans un pays étranger foutait quand même la trouille. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à poils ?! J'eu envie de me tirer de là à toutes jambes, prétextant n'avoir rien vu, rien entendu si un jour on me demandait, mais un faible gémissement se transformant en râle à quelques mètres de moi m'empêcha de bouger. Il ne serait pas dit que j'aurais un mort sur la conscience ! Rouvrant prudemment les yeux je m'avançais lentement, évitant de trop détailler le corps nu. Il me tournait le dos et était à moitié caché dans les hautes herbes. Je ne voyais que l'arrière de la tête, des cheveux plutôt longs, châtains, un peu de sang que lavait la pluie, et tout le dos, très massif, très musclé. Ce type était un géant, dans le genre bûcheron canadien viril à souhait que ma bêtalectrice voulait que je lui ramène en souvenir.

Je m'agenouillais du côté de son visage et constatais que mes genoux s'enfonçaient dans 5 centimètres d'eau : j'allais devoir le traîner hors d'ici au lus vite et il devait bien faire dans les 100 kilos au vu de sa corpulence. Enfin si je le pouvais car il était sacrément amoché : tout son flanc du côté droit n'était plus qu'une bouillie violacée, je ne pouvais risquer de lui perforer un poumon en le bougeant. Peut-être que l'orignal lui avait balancé un énorme coup de sabot en ruant ?

Voyant qu'il papillonnait des yeux je lui touchais précautionneusement la joue. Elle était glacée.

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec des pupilles dilatées. Il dit quelque chose en anglais que je ne compris pas et me fit un grand sourire qui se transforma en grimace de douleur, ava,t de replonger dans l'inconscience. Je me dis que ce mec avait du prendre de la drogue, et pas de la douce, pour s'être retrouvé à courir à poils au milieu de la forêt canadienne. Ou alors il essayait d'échapper à des trafiquants d'organes humains qui allaient bientôt nous retrouver. Ou des aliens. Au choix.

Dans tous les cas il fallait que j'agisse. Je me relevais et cherchais un endroit près d'ici où je puisse le sortir de l'eau et de la boue. J'avisais le sol presque sec sous un gigantesque sapin et revins vers on inconnu blessé. Essayant de ne pas fixer son intimité j'enroulais le bas de son corps dans la serviette de bain, la coinçais à a taille et le pris aussi doucement que je put par dessous les épaules. Je n'avais même pas encore commencé à le traîner qu'il gémissait déjà de douleur dans son délire. C'était une horrible tâche à accomplir, mais prenant une grande inspiration, je le traînais en direction du sapin.

Il commença à crier e façon absolument dramatique. Sa voix résonnait dans la clairière, éraillée, rauque d'avoir trop crié durant l'heure précédente. Il se réveillait, se débattait, me demandait de stopper, me suppliait plus ou moins intelligiblement. Il me fit quand même le lâcher six fois durant le court trajet. Je me pris des coups sur les bras, les mains, dans les jambes, mais heureusement pour moi la douleur et la fièvre l'empêchaient d'agir avec une quelconque réflexion. Ses poings étaient durs et je sentais qu'il était habitué à cogner. J'aurais sûrement des tonnes de bleus mais je continuais à le traîner. Je soufflais, je suais, je tirais.

Enfin j'arrivais sur le sol à peu près sec et le lâchais avec soulagement. Il avait à nouveau perdu connaissance.

* * *

**Note:** en fait j'ai vécu quelque chose qui foutait encore plus la trouille avec un blessé inconscient, mais une autre nuit. La réflexion n'est pas si aisée...


End file.
